Tarde de sol
by Kiaraa
Summary: Em apenas uma tarde de sol... Eu consegui a mulher que sempre quis..." ... "Pode ter certeza, que você também... Você também me deu tudo o que eu podia querer" .: COMPLETA:.
1. Chapter 1

**A história apareceu do nada na minha cabeça, e em dois dias eu consegui acabar  
**

**É pequena, e me apaixonei por ela assim que começei, **

**espero que se apaixonem também! ^^**

**Por favor, deixem review dizendo se gostaram ou não!!!**

* * *

Mais um dia de sol. Kagome andavam em volta da piscina atraindo olhares masculinos com um maiô roxo com um decote que ia até um pouco acima do umbigo.

---Quer matar alguém Kagome? – a morena de olhos azuis riu.

---O que eu posso fazer, Sango? Esse era o mais comportado do meu armário... – disse com ar inocente enquanto a amiga ria – E então, já viu seu affair?

---Não – disse emburrada – Só por que EU vim pra matar, ele não está aqui – Kagome gargalhou.

0o0

---Miroku se você falar da bunda dessa tal Sango de novo, eu juro que eu te afogo!

---Inuyasha, você não está entendendo... Ela é um sonho! – Inuyasha riu.

---E tem alguma mulher com mais de 250 ml de silicone que não é um sonho pra você?

---Ela não tem silicone... – disse baixo, meio emburrado, fazendo o hanyou rir.

Os dois continuavam a andar até encontrar a mesa coberta onde estava Sesshoumaru e Rin.

---Inuyasha! Quanto tempo!

---Como vai cunhadinha? – Rin sorriu.

---Bem... E Kikyou, não vem?

---Sabe que ela não gosta de pegar sol – disse girando os olhos.

---Então, acho que está com a pessoa errada. Você adora sol! Praia... Surf! – Inuyasha deu de ombros e Rin bufou.

---Deixa Rin, sabe que daqui a alguns dias ele muda de "pessoa".

Rin olhou o noivo e suspirou encostando as costas na cadeira, enquanto Sesshoumaru passava os braços por seu ombro, tentando acalmar a tensão.

---O que você está procurando Miroku?

---O que mais Rin? Mulher! – disse Inuyasha divertido. Os quatro riram. Inuyasha ainda rindo, se virou para olhar a piscina e estancou. Uma mulher... Uma mulher não...

Uma sereia de maiô roxo andava... Não, desfilava pela borda do outro lado da piscina. Linda! O corpo excepcional, seios volumosos na medida certa, barriga lisa e uma bunda... Nossa! Os cabelos negros e lisos caiam a suas costas e os olhos azuis brilhavam.

---É ela Inu! – Inuyasha acordou e nem se importou com o apelido. Aquela era quem Miroku estava pegando? Ah, não! Não podia ser!

---A de maiô roxo? – perguntou ainda incrédulo.

---Quem? – Miroku olhou – Uau! Bem que podia ser... – disse divertido – Mas não, ela é amiga de Sango... Sango é a de biquíni vermelho, sentada.

Aí que Inuyasha olhou. Gostosa também, mas a outra... Nossa mãe!

---Você conhece?

---Não... Já vi com a Sango... Acho que o nome é Kagome, mas nunca conversei com ela.

---Bem... – Inuyasha sorriu malicioso – Não acha que está na hora de me apresentar a Sango?

---Ah não Inuyasha! A Sango nã... – Inuyasha o olhou de lado – Ata... Você quer conhecer a Kagome... – o hanyou girou os olhos.

---Lerdo... – se virou – Irmãozinho... Cunhadinha vou dar uma volta.

---Mas um chifre pra Kikyou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, rindo quando o irmão, já de costas pra ele, levantou a mão, mostrando o dedo maior.

0o0

---Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

---O que criatura? – perguntou sem abrir os olhos, ainda deitada na cadeira.

---Ele está vindo!

---Ele quem?

---Miroku... E um outro gato que eu não conheço. – Kagome abriu os olhos.

Gato? Isso era pouco para o deus de sunga preta que vinha em sua direção. Os cabelos pratas e os olhos dourados somados ao físico másculo só o fazia ter uma aura mais divina. Apolo!

---Olá garotas! – disse um que ela nem tinha olhado e... Quantos gatos apareceriam a sua frente aquele dia? – Sangozinha... – viu a amiga se levantar sorrindo e tascar um beijo no de olhos azuis.

---Er... Bem, prazer... Inuyasha Taisho – Kagome olhou lutando para manter a sanidade.

---Kagome Higurashi – sorriu.

---Desculpe, mas não queria esperar aqueles dois cansarem – Kagome riu e Inuyasha adorou o som.

---Pelo jeito eles vão demorar – disse vendo-os pegarem ar e voltarem a se beijar. Inuyasha sorriu.

---Já que ele não vai me apresentar a Sango agora mesmo... Que tal um suco?

Aquele Deus estava a chamando para um suco? Oh my God !!!

---Não é uma má idéia – Inuyasha abriu um sorriso a deixando sem ar. Pegou uma canga e enrolou no quadril, passando a frente de Inuyasha. O hanyou a olhou de costas, a canga só a deixava mais sexy.

0o0

Rin ria divertida com Sesshoumaru. O abraçou e quando abriu os olhos...

---Oh oh...

---O que foi?

---Kikyou – disse se separando do youkai no momento em que a mulher chegou a mesa.

---Olá Rin... Sesshy... – Sesshoumaru segurou o riso quando Rin enrijeceu pelo apelido – Viram Inuyasha? Ele disse que vinha pra cá.

Rin olhou a mulher, vestida de calça, camisa e um chapéu... Ela devia estar torrando naquele sol.

---Ele passou por aqui... Mas saiu com Miroku.

---Com Miroku? – pareceu irritada – Pra onde?

---Como eu poderia saber? – Kikyou crispou os lábios, mas no final sorriu para Sesshoumaru.

---Ok... Se o virem digam que eu o estou procurando – e saiu sem se despedir.

---Tá pensando o mesmo que eu? – perguntou ao noivo.

---Só não vou assistir ao espetáculo, por que tenho coisas mais interessantes pra olhar – disse vagando os olhos pelo corpo de Rin, coberto apenas pelo biquíni azul. Rin sorriu quando Sesshoumaru a beijou.

0o0

Lindo, gostoso, rico, legal e inteligente. Deus, tem algo melhor que esse homem?

---E então? – Kagome acordou ficando vermelha. Estava corando? Ai, parecia estar de volta ao colegial!

---Desculpe... O que? – Inuyasha riu, quantas mulheres conhecia que coravam?

---Vamos curtir uma sauna?

Sauna? Lugar quente, fechado e longe de qualquer pessoa perto da piscina ou do bar? Epa!

---Er... Não sei, já está quente aqui.

---É, está mesmo... – Kagome sentiu-se corar mais ainda, com o olhar que Inuyasha mandou, acompanhando a frase – Mas eu gosto de lugares quentes... – Inuyasha abriu mais o sorriso – E então? – Kagome pareceu pensar.

---Ok. – Inuyasha sorriu, levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Kagome sorriu e a aceitou, pegando a mão e sendo guiada pelo hanyou.

Kagome sentia o coração acelerado quando passou pela porta da sauna. Inuyasha sorriu, virando a pequena placa que dizia que o lugar estava aberto para o uso, deixando um "Fechado" no lugar.

Inuyasha viu Kagome parada de frente para ele, como se esperasse para decidir onde sentar. O hanyou sorriu, ele não pensava em sentar. Como no bar, estendeu a mão a mulher, que o olhou confusa, mas aceitou a mão novamente.

Inuyasha a puxou gentilmente para si. Kagome suspirou, ela sabia que seria assim desde que ele a chamou para a sauna, não entendia o porquê de ter aceitado. Ela não era assim! Mas havia uma voizinha em sua cabeça que só dizia "aproveite o momento"

---Inuyasha... – disse num suspiro meio relutante.

---Eu sei que você quer Kagome... – a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido, as mãos em suas costas e os corpos colados estavam deixando Kagome louca.

Inuyasha sentia a virilha formigar enquanto Kagome se rendia a seus apelos. Ele a teria, ali e agora!

A pegou pela nuca se olharam, por uma fração de segundos, antes de Inuyasha unir os lábios. Kagome não teve força para resistir ao turbilhão de emoções que sentiu naquele beijo. Inuyasha era quente, exigente... Possessivo.

O beijo os entorpecia e Inuyasha logo levou uma das mãos a um dos lados do maiô que Kagome usava, abaixava a mão levando-o junto consigo. Se olharam, o desejo estampado nos olhos azuis e dourados, Inuyasha fez o mesmo com a outra alça do maiô deixando os seios de Kagome expostos, e o maiô cobrindo apenas da cintura pra corou com o olhar faminto que o hanyou lançou a ela.

---Eles são lindos... – a olhou no rosto, vendo-o mais vermelho – Você é linda! – voltou a atacar sua boca.

Foi dando passos, a fazendo recuar até encostar-se a uma das paredes do lugar. Inuyasha abriu os olhos apenas para se certificar que estavam longe da grande janela de vidro que havia no local.

Kagome sentiu uma pequena pressão no pescoço... _Oh! Isso vai deixar marca..._ Sorriu, era loucura! E ela estava amando tudo aquilo... Gemeu contrariada quando Inuyasha se afastou por um momento o fazendo rir, e ainda sorrindo abocanhar um de seus seios. Kagome arfou em resposta.

Inuyasha segurava sua cintura enquanto ainda se deliciava nos seios da mulher. Tinha certeza que se soltasse, ela cairia. Foi abaixando os beijos, abaixo dos seios, barriga... Chegou até o que restava do maiô.

---Ah! – Kagome exclamou quando Inuyasha o tirou num rompante.

---Você fica linda corada – disse o hanyou sorrindo, a puxando, dessa vez, firmemente para junto do seu corpo. Kagome gemeu com a pegada. – Você é linda de qualquer jeito. Já fez isso alguma vez?

---Transar com um desconhecido na sauna de um clube? – Inuyasha riu – Oh, concerteza não...

---Bem... Então vamos descobrir juntos.

Kagome riu. Duvidava muito que aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele fizesse qualquer coisa em relação ao assunto sexo. Sentiu os beijos descerem novamente, parando na barriga, o olhou se ajoelhar a sua frente. O hanyou olhou pra cima, encarando Kagome maliciosamente.

---O que foi? – Inuyasha pegou uma das pernas de Kagome e pôs em seu ombro, sorriu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos – O que vai fazer?

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas colocou a cabeça a frente. Kagome arfou e fechou os olhos, antes arregalados, com força. Ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo? Inuyasha a sugava com vontade, deixando Kagome cada vez mais mole, e a fazendo gemer.

---Inuyasha... Eu... Eu acho que... Vou... – Inuyasha sentiu o gosto deliciosamente salgado de Kagome. A sentia tremer em suas mãos que estavam em seus quadris.

---Gozar? – Kagome o olhou ainda mole, enquanto Inuyasha tirava sua perna do ombro e se levantava, voltando a beijá-la sedento. – Você é deliciosa Kagome...

Kagome ainda se sentia mole, e completamente entorpecida. Não era virgem, mas também não era nenhuma "experiência em vida" no quesito sexo. E aquele hanyou... Nossa! Estava superando qualquer fantasia que pudesse ter tido em seus 23 anos.

---Você me deixa cada vez mais louco... – disse rouco no ouvido da mulher que gemeu, ao sentir a ereção, ainda encoberta pela sunga, roçar em sua barriga.

---Você está fazendo a mesma coisa comigo... – Inuyasha sorriu. – Na verdade tudo isso é uma grande loucura.

---Não está gostando? – perguntou irônico. Kagome riu.

---Eu disse isso?

---Não... Não disse – falou rindo, voltando a beijá-la e explorar seu corpo com as mãos. Kagome sentia toda a excitação voltar, seu corpo pedindo pelo de Inuyasha.

---Por favor... – disse rouca, suplicante.

---O que? – perguntou o hanyou, sabendo o que ela queria, estimulando seu clitóris.

---Você em mim... Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Inuyasha não falou mais nada, separou-se um pouco apenas para tirar a sunga que o incomodava fazia tempo. Kagome olhou a magnífica ereção de Inuyasha, e por alguns segundos a dúvida de se ele caberia nela passou por sua cabeça. Mas quando as mãos de Inuyasha se apossaram de suas nádegas e a ergueu, apoiando suas costas na parede e ficando entre as suas pernas, ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo. Sem esperar Inuyasha a penetrou, arrancando um gemido de surpresa da mulher. Kagome se sentia cada vez mais excitada enquanto Inuyasha saia e entrava em si, sentindo suas costas subirem e descerem contra a parede. Ele era tão bom!

Inuyasha estava adorando ouvi-la gemer... Principalmente quando era seu nome. Os olhos se encontraram, e Inuyasha se derreteu naquele olhar. Que mulher era aquela? Ela estava o enfeitiçando! Inuyasha não queria mais gemidos... Ele queria fazê-la gritar seu nome.

Kagome quase caiu quando Inuyasha a soltou da pressão que fazia contra a parede para manter seu corpo erguido. Ficou confusa, não podia ter acabado!

---Vire – foi a única palavra de Inuyasha. E Kagome não questionou se virando de frente para parede e de costas para o hanyou.

Inuyasha roçou nas costas da mulher, a ouvindo gemer insatisfeita. Sorriu malicioso, agora a faria gritar. Levantou uma de suas pernas, colocando no lugar que seria para sentarem na sauna, a deixando aberta para si.

---Você vai amar isso – disse rouco, dando uma mordida em sua orelha em seguida. Segurou o quadril da mulher com as mãos, a empinando sutilmente para trás. A penetrou novamente sem aviso. Kagome gemia freneticamente, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no prazer que estavam compartilhando.

Inuyasha tirou uma de suas mãos do quadril de Kagome e a levou a um dos seios, o apertando. Apertou o mamilo enrijecido com certa força, Kagome gritou e Inuyasha sorriu.

---Quero ouvi-la gritar Kagome...

Kagome não disse nada, apenas fez o que Inuyasha pedia. Seus gritos enchiam o espaço quente. Os corpos em movimento suavam de calor e esforço. Inuyasha apertou os quadris de Kagome com mais força, sentindo que o alívio estava perto.

---Inuyasha! – o grito dela foi recebido com um sorriso satisfeito pelo hanyou, que gemeu mais alto.

Kagome gostou daquilo. Gostou de saber que era ela que o fazia gemer. Gritou em resposta, sabendo que iria satisfazê-lo.

---Inu... Está vindo... – disse com certa dificuldade.

---Sim... – foi a única coisa que Inuyasha conseguiu falar.

Ia com mais força, mas duro nela querendo desesperadamente chegar ao alívio, sua mente tomada totalmente pelos sons e gestos que Kagome fazia. Aquela mulher o fascinava.

---Agora Inu... – gritou Kagome. Inuyasha estocou mais uma, duas, três vezes e os dois se sentiram explodir. Cada um gritando o nome do outro, como que para dizer quem os estava fazendo gritar.

Inuyasha pegou Kagome e se sentou com ela no chão, a apoiando em seu peito. Os dois ofegantes e satisfeitos, ainda suavam.

---Isso foi indescritível – Inuyasha sorriu.

---Realmente... Não tenho palavras – Kagome mexeu a cabeça olhando para o hanyou que sorria. Inuyasha se sentia completamente satisfeito, mas ainda assim seu corpo reagia a qualquer movimento que Kagome fizesse, estava sorrindo feito um bobo. _Que idiota, parece que acabei de perder a virgindade..._ Riu de si mesmo.

---Você nunca fez isso? – ele repetiu a pergunta que fizera antes.

---Bem... Transar com um cara, sendo que o conheci no mesmo dia? – fingiu pensar, deixando Inuyasha divertido – Não... Você é o primeiro. E você?

---Bem – pareceu desconcertado – Transar com uma mulher assim que a conheci, isso eu já fiz – riu acompanhado por ela – Mas não numa sauna... Você é a primeira. – ela riu quando ele repetiu o que ela havia dito.

---Essa é a conversa pós-transa mais... Estranha que eu já tive... – gargalhou, enfeitiçando Inuyasha com o som.

Ele a virou pra ele e a beijou, não como os outros. Esse era calmo, intenso...

---Essa foi a tarde mais interessante da minha vida... A mais gostosa também – sorriu malicioso, voltando a beijá-la e passar a mão por seu corpo ainda nu. Mas Kagome acordou de repente.

---Sango deve estar me procurando! – bateu na testa – Combinamos de comprar vestidos para sábado... – disse se levantando e colocando o maiô.

Inuyasha não gostou de ser interrompido, mas sorriu ao vê-la tentando arrumar o cabelo, que ELE havia bagunçado. Se levantou também e vestiu a sunga. Quando terminaram Inuyasha a puxou firme e tascou um beijo nela. Kagome riu com isso.

---Temos que ir... Miroku também deve estar atrás de você... – Kagome não conseguia parar de sorrir. Inuyasha sorrindo também, abriu a porta saindo, e logo sendo atacado por alguém.

---Amor, passei a tarde te procurando! – disse dando um beijo no hanyou.

---Kikyou? O que está fazendo aqui?

---Vim atrás do meu namorado, já que você me largou em casa... – disse com um bico.

Namorado? Namorado? Kagome sentiu uma pancada na cabeça. Ele era comprometido! Kagome respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça tentando segurar a ultima gosta de dignidade que lhe restava e saiu andando imponente.

Inuyasha se soltou de Kikyou, olhando as costas de Kagome se afastarem.

_MERDA!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!**

**Vocês me dão uma força tremenda para continuar!!**

**Respostas as reviews no final do capítulo... ^^**

**Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

  
**

Burra!Burra!Burra!

Como ela podia ter sido tão burra?

Tudo bem,fora escolha dela transar com o cara sabendo apenas o seu nome. Mas quando ela ia pensar que o cara era comprometido? E a tal mulher... Kikyou... Sentia-se culpada de ter feito a mulher de idiota, mesmo sem querer. Quantos namorados não deviam ter feito isso com ELA?

---Kagome! – ouviu o grito e olhou na direção do casal – Nossa, onde estava? Estou te procurando a muito tempo... Esqueceu que temos que comprar os vestidos?

---Não... Também estava te procurando – disse tentando esconder a raiva que sentia de si mesma. – Ah, você deve ser Miroku, certo?

---Ah, desculpem... Miroku, essa é Kagome, minha melhor amiga... Ká, esse é Miroku – disse sorrindo.

---Prazer – disseram os dois juntos.

---Vamos Sango?

---Claro. – Kagome saiu indo a mesa que estavam, pegando suas coisas enquanto esperava Sango. –Tá bom, o que houve?

---Nada Sango – disse indiferente.

---Eu te conheço Kagome Higurashi – Kagome bufou.

---Não. Aconteceu. Nada. – Sango levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. – Vamos logo... Antes que Margot esteja ocupada demais para fazer nossos vestidos.

0o0

Depois de conseguir se livrar de Kikyou, que ficou lhe enchendo sobre o vestido que usaria numa festa, que ele não iria, Inuyasha chegou em casa, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama apenas de toalha.

Bufou. Kikyou tinha que chegar justamente naquela hora?Não tivera tempo nem de pegar o telefone de Kagome! Ela saíra furiosa depois de ter visto Kikyou... Suspirou, não queria perder contato, aquela tarde havia sido demais, não queria que acabasse nela.

Não sabia o por que, mas se sentia culpado. Mas, droga, ela não o conhecia e mesmo assim aceitou passar a tarde com ele... Ele não devia explicações a ela... Suspirou.

---A quem você quer enganar Inuyasha? – perguntou a si mesmo. Estava culpado e era culpado! Já havia feito isso antes... Então qual o problema dessa vez?

_Kagome..._

A resposta veio rápida depois da pergunta. Ela havia realmente o enfeitiçado. Suspirou novamente se levantando. Bem... O que podia fazer agora? Nada! O jeito era seguir em frente e lembrar pra sempre da tarde e da mulher mais deliciosa que já passou por sua vida.

0o0

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

---É sério Ká... Você precisa ir no médico...

---Estou bem Sango... Só devo estar com alguma virose. – Sango estreitou os olhos para a amiga – Ok, ok... Você venceu...

---Muito bem... Hoje a tarde nós vamos no consultório aqui perto.

---Nós? – perguntou a de olhos azuis arqueando uma sobrancelha.

---Acha que eu vou deixar você andando sozinha por aí com essas tonturas? Nem pensar... Eu zelo pela saúde da minha amiga...

Kagome suspirou. Foi para seu escritório. A verdade é que não queria ir ao médico, muito menos acompanhada... Seu coração acelerou só de pensar na possibilidade que lhe ocorrera no decorrer do mês... _Que Deus me ajude!_

0o0

---Como pode esconder uma coisa dessas de mim Kagome? – Sango gritava na sala de seu apartamento. Mas Kagome não ouvia nada, olhava para televisão sem ver também. – Eu sou sua melhor amiga desde... Desde... Desde sei lá quando e você não me contou isso?

Kagome continuava a olhar em choque para a televisão. Uma coisa era suspeitar, outra completamente diferente e ter um médico a sua frente dizendo:

"Você não tem nenhuma virose, minha filha... Está _grávida_"

GRÁVIDA!

Como ela podia estar grávida? Ok, pergunta idiota, ela sabia muito bem... Mas, por que com ela? Tantas mulheres casadas, bem resolvidas por aí que dariam uma perna pra ter um filho e não conseguiam, e ela estava ali... _Grávida._

---Quem é o pai? – pela primeira vez Kagome ouviu o que Sango dizia. Olhou para a amiga, que ainda parecia furiosa por ela ter escondido algo daquela proporção. Se não fosse trágico, iria rir de sua amiga parecendo sua mãe e ela a adolescente..._Grávida._ – E então?

--É uma longa história Sango... – disse baixo.

---Não me diga... Eu percebi isso sozi... Você está chorando? Ká... Ká... Desculpa se eu estou gritando com você amiga... Mas é que eu fiquei... Deixa, esquece o que eu disse, vamos pensar em você e no bebê.

Bebê... Ela tinha um bebê dentro dela... Chorou mais ainda.

---Ah, não Kagome... – Sango a abraçou e ela deixou-se ser abraçada – O que houve amiga? Você não está mais com o pai do bebê é isso? Ele mora em outro país?

---Ah, Sango – disse chorando cada vez mais.

Sango estava perdida, mas notou que era só falar a palavra "pai" que Kagome desandava a chorar. Então essa era uma palavra proibida por enquanto... O máximo que podia fazer por ela era ficar ali... Do lado dela.

0o0

_**Muito tempo depois...**_

---_Eu não estou brincando Inuyasha Taisho! Atenda esse telefone, ou eu vou aí..._ – tempo – _Grrrr! Você vai ter que me ouvir alguma hora! Tu-tu-tu-tu_

---É meu amigo, você está encrencado... O que fez dessa vez? – Inuyasha suspirou.

---Chamei ela de Kagome... – Miroku riu, acompanhado de Sesshoumaru.

---Na cama de novo? – Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça. Miroku deu um sorriso balançando a cabeça.

---Por que não larga ela logo Inuyasha? – o hanyou suspirou.

---Eu não consigo tirar mais aquela bruxa da cabeça! Estou ficando louco... E toda vez que penso nela fico excitado... Ou eu alivio a tensão com Kikyou, ou sozinho... E meu braço já está doendo de tanto pensar nela!

Miroku e Sesshoumaru gargalharam, e Inuyasha mesmo contra a vontade deu uma pequena risada.

---Por que não procura outra?

---Como se eu fosse conseguir sair por ai caçando... Depois de Kagome, toda mulher tem algum defeito insuportável pra mim...

---É meu irmão... Você foi fisgado. – Inuyasha bufou, depois de tanto tempo, até ele começava a acreditar nisso.

---O que essa mulher tem? Com uma tarde de sexo, fez Inuyasha Taisho, o homem de todas as mulheres, se aposentar... Essa é poderosa! – voltaram a rir.

---Então por que não foi atrás dela? – Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru.

---E você acha que eu não tentei? Sango se recusa a dar o telefona da amiga pro Miroku... E pra mim muito menos... Disse que Kagome é muito seletiva pra quem dá essas coisas de telefone, endereço...

---Ele tentou até seguir Sango... Mas ela nunca ia pra casa de Kagome quando a gente a seguia – riu lembrando de quando fora pego e tivera que dizer que ele que estava a seguindo.

---Ah sim... Talvez eu possa ajudar...

---Como? – perguntou Inuyasha esperançoso.

---Se me der o sobrenome eu posso procurar algo sobre ela lá no Fórum. – disse dando de ombros.

---E por que não disse isso antes? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

---Vocês só estão me contando a história agora... – Inuyasha afundou bufando no sofá. Ouviram a campainha e Inuyasha indicou a porta para Miroku, que girou os olhos e foi abri-la.

---Olá Miroku... – disse Rin entrando alegre, com três bolsas nos braços. – Inuyasha – o hanyou acenou desanimado com a mão – Ai que desanimo... Sesshy! – largou as bolsas e sentou no colo do noivo o beijando.

Inuyasha girou os olhos, escondendo o rosto com uma almofada.

---Ô gente... Um pouco de solidariedade com nosso amigo sofredor aqui... Vocês no mó agarro e o cara aqui na necessidade... – Miroku gargalhou recebendo uma almofada na cabeça – Só estou tentando ajudar.

---Sabia que isso só podia ser mulher... – disse Rin se acomodando no colo de Sesshoumaru. – Quem é ela?

---Parem de se meter na minha vida! – disse com a voz abafada pela almofada.

---Antes que eu esqueça... Me fala o nome dessa garota pra ver se eu acho alguma coisa. – Inuyasha sentou suspirando.

---O sobrenome é Higurashi. – Rin olhou confusa para Inuyasha.

---Higurashi? – Rin deu uma risada – Kagome Higurashi? – Inuyasha olhou surpreso para Rin.

---A conhece? – Rin riu mais ainda.

---Claro... Nós trabalhamos juntas...

0o0

Kagome se olhava no espelho. Acabara de sair do banho e ainda nua foi para frente do grande espelho de seu quarto. Se olhou de frente, virou de lado.

_Nove meses..._

Sua barriga estava grande. Não enorme como já tinha visto em outras mulheres, mas ainda assim grande. Alisava e sentia os pequenos chutes que vinham de dentro dela. Sorriu, no começo ficara desesperada com aquilo. Mas depois de clarear a cabeça, falar com seus pais e esconder de tudo e todos o nome do pai da criança... Ela decidira que teria aquele filho!

---Kagome! – ouviu o grito vindo do outro lado da porta.

---Já vou Sango... Estou me vestindo. – gritou de volta.

---Ah sim... Ayame está aqui. – Kagome sorriu.

---Diga a ela que já vou. – Kagome sorria enquanto colocava um vestido bem confortável e se olhava no espelho, aqueles vestidos a deixavam mais com cara de grávida e adorava isso. Hoje essa palavra não lhe apavorava... Na verdade... Amava que olhassem para sua barriga quando estava na rua... Sentia orgulho.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou com Ayame na sala sorrindo, como sempre.

---Como está Ayame?

---Estou ótima... – disse abrindo mais o sorriso – Vim lhe entregar isso... Já que não está mais indo ao trabalho... – Kagome sorriu.

---Ser herdeira da empresa tinha que me dar alguma regalias né? Não só problemas – Ayame riu junto com Sango. – Mas o que é? – pegou o papel da mão da amiga.

---Convite de casamento? – perguntou Sango olhando pelo ombro de Kagome – Ah, Ayame! Que notícia ótima! – as três se abraçaram sorrindo.

---Já estava na hora né? – disse divertida – Por um momento pensei que Kouga ia me enrolar pelo resto da vida... – as três voltaram a rir, mas pararam com o pequeno grito de Kagome.

---O que foi? – perguntou Sango com uma mãos nas costas de Kagome e outra na barriga. Kagome respirava rápido o que as deixava mais apreensivas.

---Diga Kagome! – gritou Ayame quando a mulher deu um outro grito, esse mais alto.

---A bolsa... A bolsa estourou – disse. As duas mulheres olharam para o chão, vendo a água que saia de entre as pernas de Kagome.

Sango e Ayame se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados. Na cabeça das duas se passava o que deviam fazer, como fazer, o que fazer primeiro. Até que Kagome as interrompeu.

---Sango, pegue a bolsa do bebê, está pronta do lado da minha cama no quarto... E a chave do carro também... Ayame, ligue lá pra baixo e peça pra irem tirando meu carro...

---E você? – disse Ayame histérica. Kagome girou os olhos, ela que estava parindo, ela que estava com dor, ELA, e as outras que entravam em desespero?

---Vou ligar para o Dr. Sawyer... Avisar que estou indo. – cada uma vez o que Kagome mandou, e logo estavam dentro do carro. Com Ayame no volante e Kagome e Sango no banco de trás.

Kagome não sabia se era Sango que tentava acalmá-la ou o contrário. Se não fosse pela dor, que aumentava a cada minuto, ela estaria rindo.

Chegaram ao hospital e já tinha uma equipe esperando por Kagome...

0o0

Inuyasha estava chegando em casa. Não agüentaria ficar no escritório o dia inteiro como fizera nos dias anteriores. Estava exausto. Desde que Rin, havia lhe dito que trabalhava com Kagome sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo.

"_---Claro... Nós trabalhamos juntas..._

_---Rin! Rin! –Inuyasha se levantou puxando Rin para um abraço enquanto ela ria – Você é meu anjo da guarda... Você tem o telefone? Sabe onde ela mora?_

_---Claro Inuyasha... É filha do dono da rede de hotéis, temos que ter o telefone dela...– Inuyasha pareceu surpreso, mas não ligou muito para isso no momento._

_---E como ela está? Quer dizer... Me dá o telefone, endereço... Tudo o que você tiver sobre ela! – Inuyasha sorria esperançoso, mas Rin mordeu o canto da boca, meio desconcertada._

_---Acho melhor não Inuyasha... – o hanyou não entendeu, ficou aborrecido._

_---Como assim "melhor não"? Estou atrás dessa mulher a meses! Por que não quer me dar? – Rin suspirou._

_---Ela está grávida Inuyasha... De uns meses já... Deve estar vivendo com alguém..."_

Ela havia ficado puta com ele por ele ter namorada... Mas naquela tarde que passaram juntos, ela também devia ter alguém. Alguém de quem ela teria um filho agora. Bufou.

Como tinha sido idiota!

Olhou para cima da mesinha onde o telefone estava do lado, desde que Rin tinha escrito, estava o número de telefone e o endereço da mulher. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava grávida, e provavelmente com outro cara, ele insistira... Na hora pensava em ir atrás dela, mas depois se imaginou ligando e outro homem atendendo... Ou chegando lá e um cara atendendo a porta ao invés de Kagome.

Se jogou no sofá... Pegou o telefone e o papel. Talvez se ligasse... Uma vez só... Só para ouvir a voz dela...

Quando viu seus dedos já tinham discado o número, e suas mãos suavam ao esperar alguém atender do outro lado da linha. Chamou, chamou,chamou e ninguém atendeu... Inuyasha jogou o papel de volta na mesinha. Suspirou... Talvez, não fosse realmente para ele ficar com Kagome...

* * *

**miaka: **Oiiie !! Nem fale... uahuahauh Nem sei da onde tirei essa história de sauna! Mas até eu me iria com qualquer um dos Taisho.. Ô familiazinha boa! Uahauhauhauh Obrigada pela review, me animou bastante!! Aii está a continação! Espero um review sua!! ;] kisus

**Telly Black:** Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei vendo uma review sua! Uahauhauha Eu amo as suas fics! Uma review sua é quase... Sei lá... Uma honra uahauhauhauha Espero que não tenha te decepcionado com a continuação! E te espero no próx tb... ^^ kisus

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Já li algumas das suas fics, faz tempo... Mas já li uahauhauhauh Gostei muuuito de ver uma review sua! Obrigada! Ai está a continuação, tomara que tenha gostado! Uahauhauh Te espero no próximo! Kisus

**XXXX:** Nem tão encrencado assim.. uahuahuah Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse Tb!! Te espero nos próx, pra dizer se continua boa!! Kisus ^^

**TG s2:** Super safadenhoo!! hu hu hu uahuahauhauh Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que tenha gostado desse Tb!! E espero que continue comentando com reviews os próximos capítulos!! kisus


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!**

**Amei demais as reviews de vocês!!**

**Deixaram essa autora super feliz!**

**E por isso, bem o próximo capítulo seria o último, mas com a força que me deram resolvi fazer um epílogo...**

**O que acham??**

**Respostas a review no final do capítulo.**

* * *

A quanto tempo estava ali? Não fazia a menor idéia, a única coisa de que estava consciente era da voz do médico dizendo para que usasse força e da dor que sentia em todo o corpo, mas aguda do quadril pra baixo.

---Você consegue Kagome... – Sango estava a seu lado. Como ela queria que fosse Inuyasha... Não! Ela escolhera esconder dele... Ele devia estar feliz com a tal namorada, e não conseguia apagar a culpa de ter feito a mulher de idiota... Mesmo não tendo culpa.

---Força Kagome! Força... Já vejo a cabeça! – disse o médio sorrindo. Ah! Como ele podia sorrir com ela naquela situação?

Tinha vontade de morder, queria acabar com aquela dor. Mas o medo por algo acontecer a seu filho, Kagome tentava seguir tudo o que o médico dizia, até quando ele pedia para diminuir a força, mesmo sabendo que isso só geraria mais dor.

Mas alguns minutos... Ou horas... Dias... Ela não saberia dizer, já estava esgotada. Usava as últimas forças que tinha toda vez que o médico mandava. E então, de um jeito totalmente surpreendente a dor parou e ela ouviu... Um choro... O som mais lindo que ela já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida.

---É um menino! – disse o médio sorrindo enquanto levantava a criança e a dava para o enfermeiro a limpar.

Kagome sorria por entre as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Já não sentia mais nada, toda sua atenção voltada para o pequeno embrulho que vinha na sua direção, nas mãos do médico.

---É um lindo menino Kagome... Forte e saudável – sorriu agradecida ao médico. Pegou o bebê, tão pequeno, em seus braços e sorriu. A cabeça coberta por cabelos pratas, não negando a origem que tinha.

Sango, chorando também, apareceu a seu lado olhando a criança, quando o bebê abriu os olhos, e Sango arregalou os dela. Kagome sabia que ela havia percebido... Mas não queria pensar naquilo aquele momento... Só queria pensar em seu pequeno bebê...

0o0

Sango fechara a porta depois que Ayame e Kouga haviam ido embora. Se virou para Kagome que olhava para o bebê em sua caminha ao lado da cama de Kagome no quarto. Se sentou ao lado da cama, onde dava para ver o pequenino dormindo.

---Por que não me disse Kagome? – perguntou num tom calmo, Kagome suspirou.

---Já ligou para os meus pais? – Sango fechou os olhos. E Kagome suspirou novamente.

---Já... Eles vão pegar o avião hoje a noite... – Sango pegou a mão da amiga – Não fuja da minha pergunta.

---Sango – respirou fundo – No dia que me apresentou a Miroku... Quando eu sumi... Bem eu passei a tarde com Inuyasha na sauna.

---Na sauna? – perguntou incrédula – Vocês... er... Transaram na sauna? – Kagome assentiu corada. – Mas vocês se conheciam?

---Não... – Sango ficou mais surpresa.

---Você nunca tinha feito algo assim... Ou...

---Não... Ele realmente foi o primeiro que... Eu fiz isso conhecendo no mesmo dia. – encostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

---Nossa Ká... No primeiro e você... – Sango sorriu para o pequeno adormecido – E você ganhou esse embrulhinho. – Kagome sorriu.

---Acho que esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu não me arrependo. – Sango a olhou sem entender – Assim que saímos da sauna... A... A namorada dele apareceu.

---Wou... Deve ter sido horrível...

---Só não foi pior por que eu saí sem falar nada, antes que acontecesse qualquer coisa. – Sango olhou com pesar para a amiga.

---Você está loucamente apaixonada por um homem, com quem passou apenas uma tarde? – Kagome sorriu fracamente.

---Não foi apenas uma tarde Sango... Foi a melhor tarde de sol da minha vida...

0o0

Kikyou abriu a porta do apartamento de Inuyasha. Estranhou por estar destrancada, mas entrou e o viu dormindo no sofá. Sorriu e foi até ele, ia acordá-lo com beijinhos. Inuyasha estava tão distante, talvez se o acordasse desse jeito daria um jeito.

Ela não perderia aquele ricaço por nada!

Mas então viu o papel jogado na mesinha. Um número de telefone e endereço, o nome abaixo da informações fizeram seu sangue ferver.

_Kagome_

Então a vadia com o nome que Inuyasha a chamava enquanto estavam na cama, existia realmente? Pegou sua agenda dentro da bolsa e copiou as informações no papel.

Ela não perderia Inuyasha para nenhuma vagabundazinha... Se essa Kagome quisesse um ricaço pra ela... Ela que fosse procurar em outro lugar, por que Inuyasha Taisho, já tinha dona!

0o0

Sango e Kagome sorriam enquanto vestiam Henry para um passeio. O pequeno já tinha quatro meses e era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

---Kagome, tem que registrá-lo... Não sei por que não deixou que o hospital registrasse... – Kagome deu de ombros e Sango suspirou.

Kagome sabia o por que, ela não queria registrar Henry sem o pai do pequeno. Mas... Uma hora teria que fazer isso... E logo! Sabia que seu pai, com um telefonema traria o registro de Henry para ela no mesmo dia... Mas... Suspirou.

---Vamos Sango... – Kagome pegou Henry no colo e foi para sala, enquanto esperava Sango pegar a bolsa do pequeno. A campainha tocou, Kagome estranhou, não estava esperando ninguém.

Abriu a porta e perdeu a respiração. Ela conhecia aquela mulher. Ela era a namorada de Inuyasha! Ela era a tal Kikyou! Fazia um pouco mais de um ano desde que a vira naquela tarde... Mas ela lembrava perfeitamente.

---Posso...Posso ajudá-la? – tentou parecer firme. Mas desistiu quando a viu olhar surpresa, meio horrorizada, para Henry em seu colo. _Droga!_

---Eu não posso acreditar... – disse entrando, sem licença, na casa de Kagome. Que estava assustada demais para ter qualquer reação – Você... Você tem um filho dele!

---Kagome, quem era... – Sango parou com a bolsa em seu ombro e Kikyou arregalou mais os olhos.

---Você é a namorada de Miroku! Kango... Não... Sango! – Kikyou riu – Nossa, e eu que só queria saber quem era a tal Kagome...

---O que quer aqui Kikyou? – Kikyou fez uma pose, e Kagome saiu do transe fechando a porta. Já que ela já estava ali.

---Bem... Encontrei o telefone e o endereço dessa aí no apartamento de Inuyasha... E vim saber quem era a vadia com quem meu namorado estava dormindo.

---Olha como fala! Está dentro da minha casa! Não tem o direi...

---Não tenho o direito? Chego aqui e descubro que você tem um filho do MEU namorado, e não tenho o direito de te chamar do que eu quiser?

Aquilo foi como uma bofetada em Kagome. Ela se sentia tão mau...

---Olha, eu nem sabia que ele tinha namorada... Não o vejo a mais de um ano... Não precisa se preocupar... – Kikyou a olhou confusa.

---Então ele não sabe do bebê?

---Não... E se depender de mim, nunca vai saber... Então você não precisa se preocupar...

Kikyou parou para pensar. Aquilo mudava um pouco as coisas. Bem... Inuyasha estava gamado naquela mulher... Ela sabia, desde que ele a chamara de Kagome pela primeira vez. Mas se ele soubesse que ela escondia um filho dele, será que continuaria gamado? Kikyou sorriu, ela já tinha um plano...

---Ótimo, então... Se não o vê a tanto tempo como diz, e não vai contar pra ele sobre... Como é o nome do bebê? – Kagome pareceu relutante em dizer.

---Henry. – Kikyou sorriu.

---Bonito nome... Bem... Se diz que não vai contar nada sobre Henry... Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui...

Kagome abriu a porta, pedindo que nunca mais visse aquela mulher na sua frente. Kikyou fez um carinho no rosto de Henry antes de sair. Kagome pode ver seu filho se encolher com o toque.

---Meu Deus Kagome...

---Meu Deus mesmo Sango... – disse sentando-se com Henry ainda em seu colo – Acha que ela vai fazer alguma coisa?

---Sinceramente amiga... Não sei... Kikyou é uma cobra... Rin vive me falando isso. – disse mais para si do que para Kagome.

---Rin? – perguntou, achando o nome familiar.

---É, Rin Nakamura... Noiva de Sesshoumaru, irmão de Inuyasha. – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

---Nakamura? Oh não Sango! – disse levantando com o filho.

--- O que foi? – a outra perguntou sem entender.

---Rin Nakamura... Ela é a Promoter da empresa... – Sango arregalou os olhos.

_Só me faltava essa!_

0o0

Mais uma festa dada por sua mãe... Estava cansado delas. Principalmente por que sabia que o motivo era lhe separar de Kikyou e arrumar outra mulher para ele... Como dizia sua mãe _"Uma que valesse a pena"_

Via Sango e Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru conversando um pouco distante . Quando Kikyou estava a seu lado, ninguém se aproximava, a não ser aqueles casais amigos de Kikyou, que ele não suportava.

---Inuyasha... Você está tão distante, benzinho... – Inuyasha quase vomitou com o apelido.

---Só estou cansado, Kikyou... Nada demais. – Kikyou suspirou. Estava na hora de colocar seu plano em ação.

---Então vamos ficar perto de seu irmão... Pelo menos assim você pode falar sobre a empresa e se distrair um pouco... – Inuyasha a olhou desconfiado – É melhor do que você com essa cara de morto do meu lado... – aquela sim parecia mais com Kikyou.

---Vamos.

---Podemos nos juntar a conversa? – perguntou Kikyou. Rin e Sango se entreolharam – Sango querida, como vai? – Rin olhou desconfiada, o que aquela cobra queria com Sango?

---Muito bem... E você?

---Bem, bem... E a sua amiga? – Miroku não estava entendendo nada, menos ainda quando sentiu Sango enrijecer a seu lado.

---Que amiga Kikyou? – Kikyou sorriu.

---A Kagome... – Sango tentava parecer tranqüila, mas sua respiração acelerada e sua tensão não deixavam. Pode ver Inuyasha arregalar os olhos, ao lado de Kikyou.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que apenas deu de ombros. Ele não podia fazer nada. Kikyou estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa, e ele achava melhor não interferir. Rin bufou irritada, essa mania de egoísmo era uma das coisas que odiava em Sesshoumaru, se não fosse com ele, ou com ela, ele simplesmente deixava acontecer.

---Ela... Está bem... – disse Sango relutante.

---E Henry? Deve estar bem maior desde a última vez que o vi não? – Sango perdeu o ar. Oh meu Deus! Ela falaria de Henry? Mas ela mesmo achou ótimo Kagome não ter a intenção de falar.

---Sim... Está... Bem grande... Miroku, vamos pegar um ar? – Miroku assentiu meio desconfiado. Sango suspirou aliviada quando saiu de perto. Mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva, o que aquela mulher falaria a Inuyasha?

0o0

A cabeça de Inuyasha fervilhava. Kikyou conhecia Kagome? Pior, pelo jeito que ela falara, ela tinha contato com ela... E conhecia o filho dela!

Deu graças quando chegaram na casa dele. Faria perguntas a Kikyou, e ela daria as respostas, querendo ou não!

---Ah Inuzinho... Estou morta de cansaço... – disse tirando os saltos.

---O que foi aquela cena com Sango, Kikyou? – Kikyou o olhou confusa.

---Que cena, amor? – Inuyasha fechou os olhos tentando ter paciência.

---Falar da amiga dela... Ela ficou bastante desconfortável... – Kikyou riu significativamente.

---Ela tem motivos pra isso... – Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço.

---O que quer dizer?

---Bem, para ter ficado tão nervosa... Ela esconde alguma coisa... – disse ainda sorrindo. Inuyasha sabia que estava perdendo alguma informação que ela estava querendo lhe dar. Mas não estava entendendo.

---Diga de uma vez Kikyou! – jogou a mulher no sofá com força. Kikyou se irritou.

---Henry é seu filho!

Inuyasha parou. A frase de Kikyou ecoando em sua cabeça. Como assim, Henry era filho dele? Pelo que entendera da conversa na festa, Henry era o filho de Kagome... Foi como um chute no estomago... Como ele não tinha visto isso antes?

O filho que Kagome esperava não era de algum cara que ela tinha traído com ele... Era dele! Fechou os olhos, nunca se esquecia de se proteger, mas naquele dia ficara tão envolvido com Kagome, desde que a vira andando, que não pensou em mais nada, a não ser ter algo com ela. Olhou para Kikyou ainda irritada no sofá.

---E por que está me contando isso? Sabe que eu não vou ficar com você se isso for verdade!

---Ela o escondeu de você Inuyasha! Não tem como ainda a querer depois disso! – Inuyasha pensou. Realmente, ela não tinha o direito de esconde um filho seu! Mas só decidiria o que fazer depois de conversar com Kagome. – Se você pedir a guarda da criança, você ganha fácil... Podemos nos casar, e criá-lo juntos... – sorriu e Inuyasha se sentiu enojado – Eu seria como uma mãe pra ele.

---Você já tinha tudo planejado não? – Kikyou o olhou sem entender – Assim que viu a criança... Você já tinha tudo planejado... – Inuyasha negou com a cabeça – Você não presta Kikyou! Sai daqui!

---Você não pode fazer isso! – disse incrédula.

---Não? – pegou a mulher pelo braço, abriu a porta e a colocou pra fora, logo depois jogando seus sapatos – Se você fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente, saberia que eu não ficaria com você por muito mais tempo... Na verdade me fez um favor, armando essa coisa toda, me deu um motivo muito bom para adiantar tirar você daqui! – fechou a porta na cara da mulher.

Se jogou no sofá... Um filho... Um filho com Kagome! Olhou o relógio, ainda era uma da manhã. Não conseguiria esperar o dia amanhecer! Pegou o papel ainda jogado na mesa, as chaves do carro e saiu.

* * *

**Proto di Fênix:** Bem, o bebê já nasceu mais a carinha dele só no próximo ;p ... Nossa, minha fic melhor do que um livro?? Eu não conheço, mas mesmo axando exagero, eu agradeço muuuito o elogio uahauhauha Tomara que tenha gostado desse tb... kisus, e até o próximoo!

**-x- Aline L. -x- :** Aiii, que bom que tenha gostado dessa fic tb! Ela apareceu do nada na minha cabeça e não parei de escrever até acabá-la....rs... Bem, ele já descobriu, agora vamos ver o que ele vai fazer né? E agradecendo de novo, por ter informado da confusão de capituloos... kissus.. Sabe que tb te adoroo ;]

**Agome chan: **Tinha que parar aii... uahauhauha se não vocês não iam mais querer ler! ^^ Aí está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! kisus até o próximo!!

**Miaka:** uahauhauahuahuahauh E todas nós adoraríamos conhecer a "pontaria" do Inu né hu hu hu hu ... uahuahauhauhau frase totalmente pervertida . .. Aii está a acontinuação, espero que tenha gostadoo!! Kisus, te espero no próximo heiin ;]

**Lady Shneider :** Bem, ele demorou pra encontrá-la, agora vamos ver o que ele vai fazer né? rs .. e com toda certeza, eu, no lugar dela, tb teria ido atrás dele e que se danasse Kikyou!! Uahauahuah Com certeza, uma sauninha com algum daqueles três... nuuss.. uahauhauh kisus,... e até o próximo!

**XXXX :** Espero que não tenha demorado tanto pra você ter esquecido da fic... ^^ è, mas como o filhinho deles é, só no próx capitulo... Espero que continue gostando e te espero no próx hein!! ;] kisus

**samantha:** Obrigada!! ^^ Bem... esse é o penúltimo cap, ainda vai ter mais um e um epílogo... ^^ Espero que acompanhe até lá!! Kisus

**Lily:** Obrigada!! ^^ Aí está a continuação!! Tomara que tenha gostado... Até o próx... Kisus

**Telly Black:** Tomara que ninguém tenha te pegado no PC!! ^^ Que bom que gostou, realmente sua opinião vale bastante pra mim!! Bem aí algumas questões espondidas e outras feitas... Espero que tenha gostado desse tb!! Até o próx !! kisus.

**Lory Higurashi :** Obrigada pelo elogio ^^ ... Bem, ele não imagina, mas a Kikyou (safada) faz questão de dizer né... Realmente, quem precisa dizer? O garoto sai na rua e vão saber quem é o pai uahauhauahuah Tomara que continue gostando! Até o próximo... kisus.

**Helidiana:** Obrigada e amei que tenha gostado tanto da fic e do jeito que eu escrevo!! ^^ ... Aí está a continuação... Espero que tenha gostado tb... te espero no próximoo!! Kisus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentee... Último cap!! Q.Q Emoção!!**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado... E que leiam o epílogo que consegui escrever ^^**

**Logo eu posto... Se gostarem desse cap é claro... **

**E que por favor, me digam que gostaram! ;]**

**Até o epílogo!**

* * *

Kagome acordou assustada com as batidas na porta. Será que era Sango? Ela havia ligado, mas estava tão cansada por que Henry demorara a dormi que não atendera, pensando em ligar no dia seguinte.

As batidas pareceram mais forte, olhou o relógio, era um pouco mais de uma da manhã. Quem seria o louco?

Girou a chave e abriu a porta. Seu coração deu um pulo quando a figura alta e máscula de Inuyasha se tornou visível. Ele não mudara nada, apenas estava mais elegante vestindo blusa e calça social. Ficou vermelha ao notar que estava sem o robi, e com a camisola curta e vermelha.

Inuyasha a atropelou entrando na casa sem ser convidado.

---Posso entrar? – perguntou irônico.

---Já está dentro mesmo não é? – disse Kagome fechando a porta. O que ele fazia ali? Ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Kagome sentia seu coração quase sair pela boca, sentia que se ele ficasse a menos de um metro, ela se jogaria em seus braços.

Inuyasha ficara excitado instantaneamente assim que a vira naquela camisola, da cor que ele mais gostava. Mas não estava ali para isso... Não podia demonstrar que nutria sentimentos fortes por ela, enquanto não resolvesse o assunto que viera resolver.

---O que faz aqui?

---Não vai perguntar como consegui seu endereço? – Kagome suspirou.

---Tenho uma idéia... Agora responda a minha pergunta.

---Você não tem alguma idéia do por que estou aqui? – perguntou irritado, aumentando o tom.

---Nem a mais vaga. – disse irônica. Seu coração a entregaria. Ela sabia que ele podia ouvir. Mas estava com tanto medo que ele falasse que era sobre Henry. Inuyasha explodiu.

---PARE DE MENTIR! – Kagome o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Enquanto ele respirava ofegante.

Então ouviram um choro. Se possível, Kagome abriu ainda mais os olhos. _Não! Agora não querido!_ Sem pensar, passou por Inuyasha, sabendo que ele a seguia, entrou no quarto do filho, que estava deitado chorando,assustado pelos gritos de Inuyasha.

Kagome o pegou no colo e começou a niná-lo.

---Calma querido... Shhh... Está tudo bem... Mamãe está aqui...

Inuyasha olhava, mas ainda assim não acreditava. Kagome tinha uma criança no colo... Uma miniatura de si mesmo! Os cabelos, já grandinhos, pratas, as orelhinhas pequenas, mas já notáveis e olhos lacrimosos dourados... Fixos nele. Kagome suspirou, finalmente olhando para Inuyasha.

---O nome... O nome é...

---Henry. – disse conformada que Inuyasha tinha descoberto. Inuyasha chegou mais perto, vendo o pequeno parar de chorar.

Kagome viu Henry respirar, sentindo o cheiro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha estendeu os braços e Kagome ficou incerta. Inuyasha olhou irritado.

---Não vou correr pela porta com ele no colo... Pelo menos, não agora. – Kagome sentiu uma dor no peito ao ouvir as palavras de Inuyasha. Não! Ninguém tiraria seu filho dela! Nem mesmo o pai dele!

Mas ainda assim, deixou Henry ir para o colo de Inuyasha. O pequeno continuou olhando para o hanyou e de repente abriu um sorriso enorme e sem dentes. Kagome olhou surpresa, ele só sorria pra ela e Sango, isso depois de Sango muito tentar. Podia o pequeno saber que Inuyasha era seu pai?

Inuyasha sorriu de volta para Henry quando o viu abrir o sorriso sem dentes. Ele tinha certeza que o pequeno reconhecera o pai. Ele era um hanyou... Pelo cheiro o reconheceria. Como ele mesmo sabia. O cheiro de Henry era uma mistura maravilhosa de seu próprio cheiro e o cheiro de Kagome...

Kagome viu o pai aninhar o filho nos braços, e depois de alguns instantes, Henry estava dormindo tranquilamente.

---Pode botá-lo no berço... – Inuyasha ainda sorrindo e olhando para Henry, passou por Kagome e o colocou no berço branco e verde. Olhou ao redor, o quarto era lindo, todo decorado em branco e verde. – Vamos pra sala, ele demorou a dormir hoje... Não quero acordá-lo de novo.

Inuyasha seguiu a mulher bem mais calmo do que quando chegara ali... Henry o tinha acalmado, ver aquela pequena criatura, aninhada em seu peito, sorrindo para ele... Ele olhava para si mesmo quando era um bebê... Sorriu, Henry era idêntico ao pai!

---Por que escondeu ele de mim Kagome? – Kagome suspirou.

---Você é comprometido...

---O que isso tem a ver com Henry?

---Depois daquela tarde... Eu não contei a ninguém sobre nós... Você é comprometido! Eu sei que fui culpada também... Eu transei com um cara que havia acabado de conhecer... Mas depois, enquanto conversávamos, por um momento achei que... – ficou estremamente vermelha – Que havíamos... Feito amor e não só transado e de repente você é agarrado por uma mulher e... – suspirou – Quando eu descobri... Eu fiquei sem chão... Estava desesperada... Um filho, de um cara que eu nem conhecia...

Inuyasha ouvia sem interromper. Ela estava se abrindo pra ele. Logo chegaria o momento dele fazer isso também.

---Meus pais me apoiaram na decisão de tê-lo e Sango sempre estava ao meu lado me ajudando... – ela riu – Ela assistiu o parto, até... – suspirou – Depois que ele nasceu eu... Bem, eu pensei em contar, mas sempre lembrava que você é comprometido e eu não queria estragar sua vida... Muito menos que achasse que eu queria que ficasse comigo por causa dele...

---Estragar a minha vida? – Inuyasha riu. Ela havia estragado no momento em que ele a viu.

---E depois a sua namorada apareceu aqui... Fiquei com menos vontade ainda de te procurar...

---Ex.

---O que?

---Ex-namorada. Ela que e contou sobre Henry... Ela pensava que eu iria ficar com raiva, tirá-lo de você e achar que ela fosse a boa samaritana... Criando meu filho comigo. – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

---Ela pareceu gostar quando eu disse que não contaria nada a você...

---Ela já tinha o plano na cabeça... – deu de ombros – De qualquer forma, estava com ela apenas por saber que não conseguiria outra para... – ele parou e pareceu desconcertado. Kagome riu.

---Você não conseguir? – Kagome riu imaginando o dia que uma mulher não fosse desejá-lo.

---Na verdade não queria... Eu... Não conseguia tirar você da cabeça. – Kagome ficou surpresa. Suas bochechas queimara e a respiração acelerou. – Não consegui até hoje.

---Se... Se está falando de... Sexo... Eu não... Não... – Inuyasha chegou perto dela e encostou um dedo em sua boca a calando.

---Estou falando de amor, Kagome. – Kagome arregalou os olhos e Inuyasha sorriu. – Naquela tarde de sol... Nós fizemos amor, e não sexo.

Kagome sentia os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que chegavam. Inuyasha sorriu. Os olhos grudados, transmitiam amor. Eles se amavam, desde o momento em que se viram. E Henry, só selara esse amor.

Inuyasha a pegou pela cintura, e a puxou de encontro a si. Kagome sorriu em expectativa. O abraçou pela nuca e Inuyasha pousou uma mão na nuca dela. Quando os lábios se encontraram, uma descarga elétrica passou entre os corpos... Saudade, desejo, vontade, paixão... Amor.

Se beijavam perdendo o fôlego, mas não queriam separa as bocas. Não queriam desgrudar os corpos. Não queriam se separar. Inuyasha apegou no colo, a fazendo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Foi andando pelo corredor.

---Onde é seu quarto? – Kagome sorriu.

---Aquele ali. – apontou para uma porta, em frente, ao que lembrava ser o quarto de seu filho.

Inuyasha empurrou a porta com o pé, foi em direção a cama, e a colocou gentilmente nela. Kagome sorriu divertida ao vê-lo olhar em volta.

---Gostei do seu quarto – Kagome gargalhou, o fazendo rir também – Um momento. – disse, foi até a porta a fechando – Não queremos acordar nosso filho com seus gritos não é mesmo?

Kagome bufou, enquanto Inuyasha ria segurando a almofada que Kagome jogara nele. Mas logo riu quando o hanyou foi para seu lado na cama.

---Como eu posso ter me apaixonado por um homem que não sei absolutamente nada? – disse o abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura em cima de si.

---Isso é a única coisa que eu realmente preciso saber... E você também... – Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha – Eu te amo... Isso é a única coisa que realmente importa.

Kagome sorriu doce. O beijou. Parecia que cada beijo deles era o primeiro. Era mágico... Ela sentia como se tivesse um redemoinho no peito, sentindo várias voltas enquanto os lábios de Inuyasha se moviam conta os seus.

---E se eu for uma assassina? – Inuyasha riu. Puxou a camisola dela pra cima, a jogando em alguma parte do quarto. O hanyou passou a mão pelo corpo da mulher, constatando que estava apenas de calcinha. Sorriu malicioso. Girou o corpo, ficando por cima dela, enquanto ela ria.

---Eu acho que posso lidar com isso – Kagome riu mais ainda, antes de ter a boca tomada pela de Inuyasha.

0o0

Um som, baixo, mas preocupante acordou Kagome. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que não eram nem 5 da manhã ainda. Se espreguiçou e começou a levantar, parou quando notou que estava nua. Riu.

---Onde ele jogou minha camisola? – perguntou baixinho para si mesma.

---Está pensando em fugir Kagome? – ouviu a voz sonolenta de Inuyasha, enquanto ainda procurava qualquer peça de roupa que pudesse usar para ir até seu filho. Riu.

---Não... Henry está chorando... Ele quer mamar. – Inuyasha pareceu acordar de vez e escutar o som baixo que vinha de fora do quarto.

---Deixa que eu vou... – Kagome o olhou incrédula. Inuyasha sorriu. – Sempre vi isso em filmes... Sempre quis fazer. – Kagome segurou uma gargalhada. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver Inuyasha sair do quarto com a Boxer vermelha que usava.

Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto e então o som aumentou bastante. Sorriu pegando o pequeno bebê no colo. Era seu. Seu filho. Sorriu com o pensamento. Nunca tinha pensado que iria ficar tão feliz ao descobrir que era pai.

Assim que saiu do berço, Henry parou de chorar, mas ainda com os olhos lacrimosos, olhando para Inuyasha.

---Papai vai te levar pra mamar... Mamãe está muuuuuito cansada por ficar brincando com o papai, então, tenta não abusar ok?

---Pare de falar essas coisas pra ele Inuyasha – disse Kagome vermelha ao vê-lo entrar no quarto com Henry no colo.

---Só disse a verdade. – disse rindo. Viu Kagome sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira, já vestida com a camisola. Entregou o pequeno a ela.

Kagome abaixou uma das alças da camisola e deixou Henry abocanhar seu seio com fome.

---Isso dói? – Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha parecia uma criança.

---No começo, mas bem pouco... Mas já estou acostumada agora.

Inuyasha olhava fascinado Kagome amamentar seu filho. Era uma emoção totalmente nova e estranha. Mas ele gostava... Sorriu... E como gostava.

---Quero dar meu nome a ele Kagome. – a mulher o olhou – Temos que fazer um novo registro...

---Não precisa.

---Não é questão de precisar... Eu quero que ele tenha meu nome! – disse um pouco exaltado. Ela não podia querer tirar o direito que ele tinha! Não depois dessa noite!

---Não... Eu quis dizer... Não precisa fazer outro registro – Inuyasha a olhou confuso e Kagome voltou a ficar vermelha – Ele... Eu ainda não fiz.

---Não fez? – olhou para o pequeno. Ele já devia ter uns 4, 5 meses. Como ainda não tinha registro? – Por que? – a mulher ficou mais vermelha ainda.

---Bem... Eu... – suspirou – Eu esperava fazer isso com você... Eu sei... Eu não tinha a intenção de lhe contar, mas ainda assim...

Inuyasha não falou nada, apenas foi até a mulher e a beijou. Aquela mulher era tudo agora... Ela e Henry.

---Inuyasha! Olha o Henry! – o hanyou sorriu, passando a mão pela cabeça do filho, que momentaneamente largou o seio da mãe e sorriu para Inuyasha, mas logo depois voltou a procurar alimento. – Não sei como consegue... Sango vai ficar bastante chateada com Henry...

---Por que? – Kagome riu.

---Henry quase não ri das palhaçadas que ela faz... Mas você apenas o olha, e ele abre o sorrisão. – Inuyasha sorriu, feliz com a informação.

---É claro! Ele sabe que sou o pai dele... E ainda mais... Eu conquisto a todos Kagome, não percebeu isso não?

---Como é convencido! Só não te bato agora por causa de Henry.

Os dois riram. Ficaram conversando enquanto Henry acabava de saciar sua fome. Logo estava adormecido no colo da mãe. Inuyasha fez questão de pegá-lo e levá-lo de volta a seu berço.

Entrou no quarto e viu a mulher já deitada, olhando pela janela na parede oposta. Inuyasha sorriu e foi engatinhando pela cama, por cima de Kagome que riu e o olhou.

---E então? Pronta pra mudar de nome também? – Kagome o olhou confusa.

---Mudar de nome?

---É... – foi até o ouvido da mulher e sussurrou – Kagome Taisho... – Kagome arregalou os olhos, enquanto Inuyasha parava com o rosto a milímetros do seu.

---Inuyasha... Você está... Me...

---Exato... Pedindo você em casamento. – Kagome engoliu em seco. Tudo bem, estava mais do que provado que amava aquele homem. Um ano depois de apenas uma tarde e não conseguira ter nada com nenhum outro cara, e mais, não quisera apenas pelo pensamente de Inuyasha aparecer, e claro, tinham um filho... Mas... Casar? – Não vai me dar um fora agora, vai Kagome?

---Inuyasha... Você me pegou de surpresa e bem... Por mais que isso seja estranho de se falar... Nós não nos conhecemos... – Inuyasha riu. E se sentou a seu lado.

---Prazer... Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, tenho 26 anos, sou formado em direito, trabalho com meu pai no escritório de advocacia, junto com Miroku e meu irmão, Sesshoumaru. Meus pais são Inu no Taisho e Izayoi... Só pra constar, ela vai amar saber que me separei de Kikyou... E imagino a festa que vai ser quando descobrirem que já tem seu primeiro neto... – riu com o pensamento – Bem... Já me conhece o bastante... Sua vez – Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha – Também não quero me casar com uma desconhecida. – Kagome riu.

---Bem... Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi... Vou fazer 24 anos mês que vem – Inuyasha sorriu com a informação – Sou filha de Myouga e Kaede Higurashi, sou formada em administração e meio que uma faz tudo... – riu junto com Inuyasha – É sério, vou de cabo a rabo dos hotéis de meu pai... Bem, acho que é só... Ah, tenho um filho... Espero que isso não atrapalhe a nossa relação – Inuyasha gargalhou e foi pra cima dela novamente.

Kagome deixou Inuyasha deitar em cima de si, sorrindo.

---E então? Isso é um sim? – Kagome suspirou. Inuyasha sempre a levava a fazer loucuras. E todas deram certo não é? Aquela tarde... Ter Henry...

---Sim... Definitivamente, isso é um sim – Inuyasha sorriu e atacou a boca da mulher. Suas mãos indo para a barra da camisola.

---Não sei por que colocou essa camisola... Eu vou tirá-la de novo – Kagome riu. Inuyasha estava levando a camisola com as mãos, e já estava na barriga da mulher, quando... – Não... Isso é brincadeira né?

Kagome gargalhava embaixo de Inuyasha.

---Não estou achando graça Kagome... – Kagome ainda rindo, empurrou Inuyasha de cima de si.

---Vai se acostumando, querido... Ele não tem hora pra chorar... – deu um selinho em Inuyasha e se levantou – Deixa que dessa vez eu vou.

Inuyasha suspirou exasperado passando as mãos pelo cabelo... É, agora sim começava sua vida de pai...

* * *

**Telly Black :** Nunca que Inuyasha ia cair na da Kikyou... Não numa fic minha uahuahauhau Ah, ela sempre é burra, chapa e empata fo... ù.u rs... Ainda bem q não te pegaram uhauahuah aii, odeio ser interrompida no pc.. hunf Aii está o encontro dos dois, e agora só falta o epílogo.. Espero que tenha gostadoo... ^^ até o final! Kisus

**shin:** Que bom que tenha gostado !^^ ai está o cap! Só tem mais um depois desse!! Kisus

**-x- Aline L. -x- :** Espero não ter demorado muuito.. é que eu tava escrevendo o epílogo! Então não fike brava, vai ter mais um!! ^^ Ah, mas a Kikyou sempre foi burra, as pessoas que pensam q ela tem algo ma cabeça: é puro barro u.u .. uahauhauah Ai está o encontro dos dois, tomara que gostee.. kisus.. tb te adoroo. Amiiga!!

**Miaka:** Uhul, mata a Kikyou! Eu fiko entre filmar e ajudar ^^ uahuahauhauha Não dá, Kagome e Sango são civilizadas, de animal só tem Kikyou! Rs.. Ai está, o reencontro e Inu conhecendo o filho,... Te espero no epílogo!! Kisus

**Agome chan:** Ai está o encontro deles! Espero que não tenha te decepcionado... Agora, só falta o epílogo pra acabar.. Te espero nele hein! ^^ kisus

**Lory Higurashi: **Nem se importe, xingue Kikyou o quanto kiser... e se kiser ajuda, estamos aii :] .. uhauahuaha Aii estão as respostas para sua pergunta... E um bônus com o epílogo!! Me diga se gostou.. e te espero no epilogo tb!! Kisus

**lily: **Obrigada pelo elogio ^^ !! espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb!! Espero te ver no próx!! kisus


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradeço muito a todos vocês que acompanharam **

**e me animaram mandando review!!**

_** Agome chan, -x- Aline L. -x-, lykah-chan, Helidiana, Telly Black, XXXX, Lory Higurashi**_

_**lily, Miaka, shin, samantha, Lady Shneider, Proto di Fenix, TG s2 e Gheisinha Kinomoto.**_

* * *

Epilogo

Estava quase roendo as garras de ansiedade, Sesshoumaru estava me enchendo. Falando que Kagome havia fugido quando levaram Henry para mamar, mas o pequeno voltou e me senti aliviado. Rindo de mim logo depois. Eu realmente achava que Kagome fugiria com nosso filho no dia do casamento?

Vi Rin brigar com ele, e então ele parar de tentar me deixar mais nervoso do que já estava. Miroku e Sango, como padrinhos, ficavam andando de um lado para o outro, não podiam vir aqui me acalmar, dizendo que ela estava vindo.

Eu já estava a ponto de pegar a chave de qualquer carro e ir eu mesmo buscar Kagome quando a música começou a tocar. Senti meu coração parar de bater, ou bater tão rápido que não sentia... Tanto faz.

Ela entrava com o pai do lado. Sorrindo para as pessoas. Sorri de lado, Sango e Miroku, que vinham a frente bloqueava a visão dela, então ela não podia me ver. Mas eu podia. Ela estava esplendida! O vestido tomara que caia, com uma cauda longa caíra perfeitamente em sua silhueta, e as mangas, apenas nos braços, de renda davam um ar ainda mais feminino. Eu não tinha palavras pra dizer o quão linda ela estava.

Foi quando ela me olhou diretamente. Sorri. Não consegui evitar, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa ela retribuiu meu sorriso. Com isso ela pareceu brilhar. Seu pai beijou sua fronte e me olhou. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer_ "Faça-a feliz... Se não"_, acho que Kagome não prestou atenção.

Fui até ela, peguei sua mão e a beijei. Pude ver seus olhos brilharem, de felicidade e lágrimas. Sorri. E ela sorriu pra mim... Só pra mim...

_Eu amo essa mulher._

0o0

Eu tremia de nervoso. Meu pai falava e eu não conseguia presta atenção nele, só o via chorar, rir e falar. Senti como se meu coração tivesse parado quando abriram as portas a nossa frente. Sango e Miroku iam a nossa frente sorrindo, de braços dados e então a música começou e meu pai começou a me guiar.

Eu sorria, mas não conseguia realmente ver o rosto de nenhum dos convidados. Queria me esticar, tentar ver Inuyasha que devia está lá na frente, no final desse tapete vermelho. Tudo estava lindo como eu escolhi, ou melhor... Estava além do que eu podia ter imaginado!

Em um dos primeiros bancos pude ver a mãe de Inuyasha, Izayoi, com Henry no colo, a mulher muito bonita sorria radiante com o neto no colo. Não pude deixar de me emocionar.

Foi quando eu o vi. Lindo. Não tinha outra palavra. Os cabelos, agora presos em um rabo de cavalo, ficava parecido com o pai assim, com o terno preto... Simplesmente lindo. O vi sorrir pra mim, e como se fosse automático, minha boca se curvou em um dos sorrisos mais radiantes que já dei em minha vida.

Meu pai beijou a minha testa quando chegamos ao altar, sem dizer nada, apenas nos olhou e sorriu. Inuyasha caminhou até mim e pegou minha mão a beijando... Senti as lágrimas vindo instantâneas. Ele sorriu e eu o retribui.

_Eu amo esse homem._

0o0

---Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?

---Eu criei você não? – perguntou Kaede a filha. Kagome sorriu desconcertada. – Sei que é difícil se separar. Mas é sua lua de mel... – Kagome riu.

---É, e ainda mais... Deixe que essas duas avós corujas mimem um pouco esse menino! – Kagome sorriu ao ver Izayoi se juntar a conversa. Mas logo Sango a puxou em um abraço.

---Ah, amiga! Sra. Taisho hein – Kagome riu mostrando a aliança. – Isso, esnoba mesmo... Mas eu não me importo, logo vou ser a Sra. Houshi.

---Com anel e tudo – Sango riu. – Fique de olho na minha mãe, ela vai querer deixar Henry fazer tudo o que quiser... – Sango bateu continência.

---Sim senhora! – Kagome riu.

---Estou falando sério. Não quero chegar e ter que ensinar tudo que lutei pra que ele aprendesse – Sango gargalhou.

---Ká, Henry só tem 8 meses.

---Por isso mesmo... – as duas voltaram a rir. Kagome sorriu abraçando Rin quando essa se aproximou.

---De colegas de trabalho a concunhadas... Quem diria – Kagome sorriu.

---Amigas também – Sango abraçou as duas também.

---Estou com ciúmes... Conheci as duas primeiro! – Sango sorriu maliciosa – Coloquei uma surpresinha na sua mala amiga. – Kagome olhou desconfiada.

---O que? – a de olhos azuis viu as duas se entreolhando maliciosamente – O que vocês aprontaram?

---Só uma coisinha pra apimentar a noite de núpcias...

---Vocês não prestam... – as três gargalharam. E logo se sentiram abraçadas, cada uma por seu respectivo companheiro.

---Do que riem tanto?

---Papo de mulher, Inu – Inuyasha olhou desconfiado.

---Acho melhor nem perguntar – Rin sorriu pro noivo, dando um selinho – Não disse... Deixa o assunto quieto. – voltaram a rir. Ouviram a chamada do avião que levaria os recém casados a sua lua de mel.

Começaram a se despedir, amigos, irmãos, pais...

---Ah, meu bebê! Vou sentir tanta saudade! – Kagome apertava Henry, que ria.

---Minha vez – disse Inuyasha fazendo Kagome rir e passar o filho para os braços de Inuyasha – Ah garotão! – Henry agora dava risadas, enquanto Inuyasha o colocava no alto. Fazendo o resto da família rir junto. O abraçou – Papai também vai sentir saudade... Mas prometo trazer uma coisa bem legal pra você brincar ok? – Henry riu. Inuyasha riu também – Acho que isso é um sim.

---Agora me dê meu neto Inuyasha... Você e Kagome tem um avião pra pegar.

---Olha isso... Mãe, o filho é meu... Não se esqueça disso! – todos riram. Começaram a acenar enquanto iam em direção ao avião.

0o0

---Por que isso tudo Inuyasha? – perguntou com os braços esticados com medo de bater em algo. – Posso tirar a venda?

---Não mesmo! Ainda não chegamos à minha surpresa. – riu quando mulher bufou.

Estavam em Londres. Inuyasha fizeram questão de passar a lua de mel na Europa. Passeando por todos os países que fossem possíveis.

Inuyasha sorrindo, se colocou atrás de Kagome, que ainda estava confusa e totalmente perdida. Sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha em sua nuca, fazendo uma massagem enlouquecedora. Abriu os olhos e notou que podia ver. Quando ele havia tirado a venda?

---E então? Gostou da surpresa? – Kagome se afastou, dando dois passos a frente. Maravilhada. Era isso que ela estava. O quarto estava totalmente escuro, e a cidade, bem abaixo de si, brilhava. Podia ver as ruas, as pessoas... Tudo ali de cima. A luz entrava no quarto e deixava o ambiente totalmente aconchegante.

Virou-se e do lado da cama, na mesinha, na cadeira e espalhadas pelo chão, muitas velas e pétalas descansavam.

---É lindo Inuyasha! – disse. Se virou para o marido sorrindo e se jogou em seus braços o fazendo rir – Está tudo perfeito!

---Só o perfeito pra você... Minha mulher. – Kagome sorriu. Ficou na ponta dos pés o beijando. Já que mesmo de salto ficava bem menor que Inuyasha.

Ele a segurou pela cintura, juntando os corpos como se quisesse fundi-los. Kagome se agarrou ao pescoço de Inuyasha, soltando seus cabelos.

---Prefiro assim – disse rouca. Inuyasha andando, fazendo Kagome caminhar pra trás. Sorriu maliciosa – Fica mais... Selvagem. – Inuyasha deu uma gargalhada, a fazendo cair na cama.

---Huum, dessa eu não sabia... Gosta de coisas selvagens Sra. Taisho? – Kagome riu. Inuyasha foi engatinhando pra cima dela, enquanto Kagome o fazia ir mais rápido o puxando pela gravata.

---Sim... E acho gravatas altamente sexies. – Inuyasha voltou a rir.

---Eu vou me lembrar disso – atacou a boca da mulher, se colocando de vez em cima dela. Kagome ia abrindo os botões da blusa de Inuyasha descoordenada, mas ainda assim com sucesso.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, desfazia o laço que prendia o vestido, mas costas da mulher. Assim que conseguiu o tirou, a vendo com uma lingerie roxa, totalmente exótica.

---Roxo? – Kagome riu.

---Presente de Sango e Rin... – disse passando as mãos pelo peito e ombros nus de Inuyasha.

---Me lembre de agradecê-las – Kagome riu sentindo o hanyou ir pra cima de si. Voltaram a se beijar com urgência, Kagome arranhava as costas dele o ouvindo arfar.

Abriu a calça de Inuyasha e ele mesmo fez as honras de tirá-la e esquecê-la em algum canto do quarto.

---Você gosta de vermelho não é? – Inuyasha sorriu. Olhou para o corpo de Kagome e tremeu.

---Adoro... Mas acho que estou começando a preferir roxo – Kagome gargalhou sentindo o sutiã ficar frouxo – Mas mesmo gostando... Prefiro você sem...

Tirou e também o jogou pra trás. Atacou o pescoço de Kagome, mordendo e beijando, fazendo Kagome lembrar da primeira marca que ele havia deixado ali. Os beijos foram descendo até encontrar os seios da mulher. Kagome gemeu em expectativa.

Inuyasha sorriu, ouvindo a mulher gemer com a atenção que dava a seus seios. Seios maravilhosos na opinião dele. Enquanto ainda se deliciava neles, suas mãos foram até os quadris dela e lentamente tiraram a última peça que Kagome vestia. Tirando sua cueca em seguida.

Voltou para o rosto de Kagome a olhando. Se olharam e Kagome sorriu. Inuyasha retribuiu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Amor transbordava deles, sem qualquer barreira. Inuyasha sorriu mais ainda com a cara que Kagome fez quando a penetrou.

Os gemidos altos enchiam o quarto, os corpos dançavam em sincronia, os dois experimentando o prazer proporcionado pelo outro. Parecia que cada vez era a primeira entre eles, cada vez era melhor.

Kagome enfiou as mãos pelos cabelos de Inuyasha sentindo seu corpo se contrair. Inuyasha sentindo o ápice cada vez mais próximo levou as mãos aos quadris de Kagome, aumentando o ritmo.

---Olhe pra mim Kagome – conseguiu dizer em meio aos gemidos, e Kagome abriu os olhos. E assim, olhando nos olhos, que chegaram ao máximo do prazer, vendo satisfação, prazer e amor passar pelos olhos um do outro...

...

Os corpos nus abraçados, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Kagome via a luz da lua e da cidade iluminar o quarto enquanto fazia carinho no peito de Inuyasha. Esse sorria, bobo, também olhando as luzes se mexerem pela parede.

---Você pensou que... Ficaríamos assim? – Kagome perguntou quebrando o silencio.

---Sim. – Kagome deu um tapa no peito de Inuyasha o fazendo rir.

---Estou falando sério, Inu!

---Eu também, ué... – disse ainda rindo – No momento em que eu te vi, andando com aquele maiô roxo, eu pensei... "Aquela vai ser minha" – Kagome gargalhou. – E você? Pensou?

---Por mais que me doesse... Não... – riu – Eu imaginava... Queria... Mas não teria coragem de acabar com a vida de outra mulher. – Inuyasha riu – Não, é sério... Eu me ruí de culpa, pensando em quantos namorados teriam feito isso comigo...

---Mas agora estamos aqui... Casados e com um filho...

---Um filho lindo – disse a mulher sorrindo, se mexendo, ficando com parte do corpo em cima do peito de Inuyasha o olhando.

---Claro que é lindo... É a cara do pai

---Ai, como é convencido! – disse batendo em Inuyasha que ria. A mulher riu também. Suspirou. – Quanta coisa pode mudar em uma tarde né? – Inuyasha sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto de Kagome.

---Em apenas uma tarde de sol... Eu consegui a mulher que sempre quis... – Kagome riu – Aprendi o que é amor... E tive o filho mais lindo que alguém já teve... Você me deu tudo que eu nunca pensei que merecesse pedir...

Kagome sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas.

---Pode ter certeza, que você também... Você também me deu tudo o que eu podia querer Inuyasha... – deu um selinho nele – Eu – outro selinho – te – mais um selinho –amo – outro – muito, muito, muito, muito – dizia enquanto distribuía selinhos pelo rosto de Inuyasha que ria divertido.

---Eu também te amo, minha sereia – Kagome riu. – E agora... – Inuyasha puxou Kagome pela cintura, a fazendo subir em seu corpo. – Vamos experimentar coisas novas... – Kagome gargalhou. Inuyasha puxou as penas de Kagome, para que ficasse uma de cada lado de seu quadril.

---Quer que eu fique por cima agora, amor? – perguntou meio maliciosa, meio brincalhona. Inuyasha deu um sorriso.

---Hum... Adoraria... – puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou. – Eu te amo Kagome... – sussurrou.

---Eu também... Também te amo Inuyasha – sussurrou de volta.

--_-E é só disso que precisamos..._ – sussurraram juntos.


End file.
